Current computer server systems utilize servers stored in a rack structure which holds multiple computer servers. When a rack mountable computer server is installed in a server rack structure, numerous cables must be connected to the server so that the server can function correctly and communicate with other computer systems and peripherals. These cables may include power cords, video cables, keyboard and mouse cables, SCSI cables, USB cables, networking cables, and other appropriate types of cabling required for server operation. The installation and removal of a server from the server rack structure is a time consuming task due to the time required for cabling, decabling, and recabling activities. There exists a need for a system and methods for efficient installation and removal of computer servers.